Haruka's Bad Mood and Hotaru's Powers
by HotaruTenou
Summary: Haruka says something mean to Hotaru for the first time! Will she apologize? And if she does will Hotaru forgive her? And what's wrong with Hotaru's powers? Why are they out of control? Please R&R and please give me ideas for future chapters/stories
1. Chapter 1: The Argument

I made this for fun, so if anyone has any ideas please review and like.

( **bold** ) = me talking (which you'll barely see)

' _italics_ ' = characters thinking to themselves

italics = flashbacks (which won't happen much)

Capter 1: The argument

It was at night and young Hotaru had just gone to bed and Haruka and Michiru were in their room talking. "I've had enough! She gets spoiled too much and acts like a brat a lot!" Haruka said raising her voice to prove a point. "Hush Haruka, you'll wake Hotaru. You need to be nice, she never got much in her past life." Michiru softly said in a calm voice. However, they didn't know the young girl had heard them talking.

The next morning...

Hotaru was the first to get up and came downstairs quietly and sitting down she thought about what Haruka said. ' _why would she say that? I want her to say the truth about me and now._ ' The young girl thought to herself. Haruka came downstairs seeing the younger girl was fazed out she put a hand on her shoulder. "morning." She whispered in Hotaru's ear. She shrieked coming back to reality and falling off the chair. "you could've shaken me instead if scaring me!" She exclaimed standing up.

Haruka chuckled until her arm was slapped and looked pissed at the younger girl. "What was that for you brat!?" She yelled. Hotaru was then quite shocked by being called that but stood up for herself. "to make you stop laughing at me!" She took a short deep breath before continuing. "What do you think of me? And I want to the truth." She asked seriously.

Haruka was still pissed but was saying what she thought as serious as she could "what I think of you? Simple, you're a little girl who always acts like a spoiled little brat! And many times I would wish you were never reborn!" She yelled angrily.

Hotaru eyes widened in shock and sadness when her best friend had said something like that. "Is that what you really think?" She asked saddened with tears in her eyes.

Haruka nodded. "Yes I do, so stop being a crybaby and suck it up because it's the truth. So don't ever speak to me." Hotaru looked down tears streaming down her cheeks and she did what she was asked by not responding so she went to her room. And slamming the door Michiru woke and went downstairs.

"What was that about?" The mermaid beauty asked tired from making love last night inorder to calm Haruka down. "I told Hotaru the truth." Haruka said calmly but only earning a smack upside the head. "Ow! what was that for?" She asked rubbing her head as she turned to the lovely sea godess. "I heard you yell at her and I heard her crying! She deserved to be reborn to have a better life than she had before Haruka!" Michiru yelled scolding her. "Now go apologize!"

Haruka crossed her arms and looked away. "She asked for the truth and she got it!" She yelled only earning a sigh from her lover. "You have until tonight to apologize otherwise you're sleeping on the couch until you do!"

later that day Hotaru didn't leave her room and Haruka never apologized making Michiru upset.

Michiru knocked on Hotaru's door and said softly "Hotaru sweetie, it's Michiru. Can I come in?" she asked worriedly yet calmly. Hotaru sniffled and silently opened the door. "what do you-" she couldn't finish as she was pulled into a hug by Michiru and the little girl was shocked. **(oh and she's 5)** The sea godess sighed sadly. "I heard what Haruka said and I'm sorry she did that and I'm sorry that she didn't apologize."

Hotaru gently pulled away and Michiru looked a bit puzzled. "I-It doesn't matter, I'll never forgive her for what she said!." Hotaru said upset as tears filled her beautiful purple eyes yet the tears disappeared as Michiru only giggled.

"I know that's not true, Haruka will come around, you know that." Michiru said smiling making the younger girl smile too.

Later that night since Haruka refused to ask Hotaru what she wanted for dinner Michiru sighed and knocked on the door. "Hotaru, what would you like for dinner?" She asked softly. Hotaru only responded upset "I'm not hungry." Michiru sighed and went downstairs and after dinner she saved Hotaru some food and put it in the fridge.

"Haruka, go apologize now!" Michiru demanded. "I said the truth so I won't apologize!" Haruka said angrily. "You know why we spoil her, so why be a child now!?" Michiru didn't earn any response and she only sighed.


	2. Chapter 2: The Eclipse Slowly begins

**Chapter 2: The Eclipse Slowly Approaches**

It had been 2 days since Haruka had hurt Hotaru's feelings, her punishment was that she couldn't sleep with Michiru till she apologized to Hotaru. Hotaru hasn't even eaten much and it is beginning to worry Michiru Setsuna had warned them that an eclipse was coming that would trigger Hotaru's powers and make her lose control. 

_Setsuna sighed. "An eclipse is coming... And it's best if Hotaru doesn't leave the house... Haruka!" She glared at the blonde-haired tomboy. Haruka only crossed her arms. "yeah yeah whatever."_  
 _Michiru sighed. "She means that we'll try to our best while you're gone." Setsuna nodded in agreement with her. "For now, until I say we can't help the Senshi. It's not our time yet, mostly for Hotaru." Haruka only rolled her eyes and earned a glare from Setsuna and a hit on the head from her lover._

Michiru still hoped that Haruka remembered what to do about the eclipse but then again, Haruka was pissed and more than usual. _'It used to take her a day to calm down but she's still pissed, It's Hotaru who should mad, not Haruka.'_ The young mermaid thought to herself.

Meanwhile in Hotaru's room...

"What's h-happening to me? I can't... control my powers! Yet Setsuna said I shouldn't leave here but I want to! I want to get away from Haruka forever." Hotaru cried softly to herself. _'Papa, I need you here with me! please Haruka-Papa help me... I'm scared... What am I supposed to do!?'_ She thought to herself as she heard a knock on her door

"Hotaru, come downstairs I have some Nihon Soba for you." Michiru said as the door opened and she hugged the small girl picking her up. "Now let's get you fed Little Firefly." Michiru said earning a small smile and nod.

 _'Well, it's better than nothing.'_ Michiru thought as she took the little girl downstairs.

Hotaru had 3 bowls of her food and when she finished she heard the front door open and close. "Papa..." She whispered getting depressed again but slowly ate the rest of her meal. Hotaru then felt her powers were still out of control and she ran upstairs to her room and closed the door praying that it'd all be over soon, not knowing about the eclipse.


	3. Chapter 3: Haruka's Feelings

Chapter 3: Haruka's feelings 

Michiru had gone out to present new paintings leaving Hotaru and Haruka home alone. Since Hotaru was in her room it was like Haruka was home alone which was always a bad idea since Haruka liked beer but mostly wine.

Haruka went to room and closing the door she leaned against it looking at the cieling.

 _'I'm such an idiot! I should've never been that mean to a little girl let alone my best friend! But she's the spoiled brat around here!'_ she thought to herself. Right now, she could careless if it was her best friend or not all she said was the truth.

"hmph, doesn't matter" she began as she streched going to her bed. "She wanted the truth and that's exactly what she got." she got out her novel from the nightstand. She had stopped reading it when she saw Seiya at Usagi's house. 

_'They're all immature.'_ she thought and began reading where she left off and before she knew it, it was past midnight and she jumped a bit feeling someone tap her shoulder. "Where have you been? It's past midnight." She asked her lover.

"I had to do autographs and people were complimenting me on my work." Michiru stated yawning as she got undressed and went to get her pajamas as she felt Haruka stare at her.

"No" She scolded. "We'll do it when you apologize to Hotaru and after the eclipse." She said firmly and earned a groan as the answer. Michiru chuckled as she got changed and they went to sleep hoping the eclipse would come and go soon. 

Haruka, however was still up thinking if she should apologize or not but for now she decided not to not knowing how bad both are suffering without one another.

The next morning Hotaru actually came downstairs and both Haruka and Hotaru ignored each other as the older woman had forced herself to forget the thoughts of last night. Hotaru sat next to Michiru and only ate half of her food before going to her room. 

Michiru sighed and dealt with Hotaru's plate "It's starting, slowly but surely."

Haruka finished eating and looked at her lover. "I'm not going to help her get through it, she can take care of herself." Haruka said arguing but only earning a chuckle. "What's so funny!?"

"I heard you talking to yourself last night, you want to apologize to her, don't you." Before Haruka could answer Michiru added. "And don't say you don't want to because I know it's not true."


	4. Chapter 4: The Eclipse Finally Begins

Chapter 3: The Eclipse Finally Begins!

Hotaru was in her passed out on the floor in her dream she was was in some kind of tunnel following a voice as if she were under a spell. She stopped at a cage and blinked a few times in confusion.

 _"Is anyone in there?" She yelled as her question echoed. Hotaru then regret it as she heard chains break as the Seal of Saturn came undone. She backed a few steps as she heard her own voice but was older around 18._

 _"I've been sealed in your pathetic body too long! I will take over from now on!" The voice yelled trying to take over Hotaru's body but to Saturn's_ _ **(from the Silver Millenium, so evil)**_ _surprise Hotaru tried to fight it._

Outside the dream Hotaru was screaming everyonce in awhile in pain. She wanted Haruka with her, to comfot her.

 _"Papa! Please help me."_ She thought crying as she finally screamed. "Papa!" 

_Michiru was with the girls to watch the elclipse to make sure they didn't go to their house and find out about Hotaru_

Haruka dropped her book she couldn't resist helping her daughter/best friend through something so painful by the time Haruka was in the room Hotaru had her back arched and was screaming as the Saturn symbol was on her forehead and her body was covered in a dark purple aura.

Haruka's eyes widened in shock _'Damn it!'_ She thought, angry at herself. she had hoped she didn't need to see this day come but she did...

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Bestfriends Forever

Chapter 5: Bestfriends Last Forever

Haruka pinned Hotaru to the ground and hopend she wasn't too late. _'Hotaru, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'_ She thought to herself and hugged the girl tightly crying softly "Hotaru, wake up, please! I'm sorry for saying that you, just wake up, my little firefly..."

 _In the dream..._

 _"Papa!" The girl yelled getting hit with another blow. Everytime she was hit in the dream she got hurt in reality too._

 _Saturn walked forward summoning her scythe. "The eclipse has started and you have no choice but to set me free!"_

 _Hotaru felt warmth around her body knowing it was Haruka. She smiled softly and continued fighting._

 _Outside the dream..._

Haruka was hugging Hotaru tightly crying softly and stopped hearing Hotaru's voice. "Papa..." Haruka smiled seeing Hotaru was alive but not for long. Hotaru was dying and it was easy to tell from the injuries on her body.

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: The Awakening

Chapter 6: The awakening

 _Still in the dream..._

 _"It's time to awaken Hotaru! You will die if it's not controlled!" Saturn yelled. She wasnt trying to kill, she was trying to make Hotarus' powers awaken._

 _"Then let me die!" The response shocked Saturn as the girl continued. "I shouldn't have been reborn! Not even my papa likes me anymore! So I don't care!" Hotaru yelled in return earning a small laugh._

 _"Haruka may not like you but there are others who do, and don't forget about Chibiusa... I want to see her just like you do. Your powers won't get out of control when they awaken, your power stick and scythe makes sure of it..." Saturn explained softly before holding out her hand. "Will you let yourself die over someone so stubborn? the girls would be devastated if they found out about it..." Saturn added softly and her expession lightening_

 _Hotaru then grabbed her hand "I want to see Chibiusa, she's my best friend" Came the answer and purple light surrounded them..._

At the same time the eclipse had started to end and hotarus' wounds were healed and vanished as if nothing happened. Haruka saw this and placed her on the bed before wiping her own tears and fixing her clothes before leaving and silently closing the door.

She headed to her room "Damn! Why the hell did I cry? I never cry, why should I care, she's nothing but a spoiled brat who shouldn't have been reborn." The blonde reminded herself.

When Michiru came home, it was dead silent. _'too quiet...'_ she thought before heading upstairs to check on hotaru who was passed out on the bed, power stick on nightstand. _'I better go check on Ruka... She's probably attempting to hate poor Hotaru'_ The sea senshi thought and headed to their room.

She opened the door and Haruka was sitting there by the window the wind strong meaning she was very upset at something. "I'm back, how was Hotaru?" She asked not getting an answer.

She wrapped her arms around her lover."Ruka, stop being so stubborn, hotaru needs you at times, I know you care for her, so stop this, please Ruka." Michiru explained sad.

"I don't care for her, I just felt bad because of the pain she felt earlier, nothing more, nothing less." Haruka argued, trying to sound like she did which worked, though she honestly did but wouldn't admit it and still refused to apologized. The sea godess sighed.

 _'this is going to be a lot of work. I should get Hotaru to break her down, she seems niave afterall. Though, for now... I'll let the child rest, until she feels better.'_ The senshi planned.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
